Welcome to Madness Central
by ForciblySilent
Summary: My name is Rianna, and I'm a witch. Well, not quite. You see, my dad was a meister, and so I'm a half-blood. Yeah, so I basically hate my family, and they hate me, so I ran off and joined DWMA. This is my story...


**Whoo, a Soul Eater fic! :D **

**This should be fun. **

**Lessee...**

**Ian, Trent, Kay, Rhino, and Takura belong to Handy. **

**Ash belongs to Aero. **

**Darrin and Venashi belong to Gerod**

**and the rest belong to me. :3 **

**enjoy!**

I approached the giant school with a grin. Today was the first day of school. I put on my earphones and started playing my music, reminding myself that I'd have to be careful. If the students here figured out what I was, I'd be in huge trouble. Of course, I'd never been one to follow the rules.

As I walked in a student with grey hair walked past. "That hat's so not cool." I heard him say through my headphones. I always wore my grey fuzzy hat with wolf ears, a hat I was proud of. I rolled my eyes and showed him the bird as I moved on.

I went directly into my classroom, not really wanting to fool around, and took a seat. I leant back into my chair and turned my music up to full blast, tuning out the commotion of all the students as I looked out at them. It was obvious for some who their partner was, but for others it was hard to tell. For example, there was this kid with dark skin and 3D shades, which was totally epic, by the way. He was drinking hot sauce—ugh, the cheap kind. I knew a much better brand, and made a mental note to introduce it to him. The girl hanging around his desk was real pretty and wore some real cute shorts with her black top, and it was obvious they were partners.

On the other hand, the girl with the super-frizzy black hair and white sweatshirt was hard to figure out. She kept glaring at anyone who came near, and it took me a while to realize that the trembling, much younger blonde guy sitting in the seat next to her was her partner. They didn't look like they would work together at all.

I thought for a minute that I might be the only weaponless meister in the school, but I quickly banished that thought. There was a teacher here who was a meister, and he was legendary for his working without a weapon. I would be like him if I had to, though I'd prefer to have a weapon.

Finally two adult guys walked in. "Hello, kids, my name is Ian and I'm your teacher. This is my weapon, Trent." The taller one said, indicating the man next to him as I pulled off my headphones. I could still hear the tinny music a bit, but it no longer drowned out his words. "Now. My class is gonna be a whole new ball game." He said. "To earn points you're going to fight against each other and prove your strength. Now. Who wants to go first?"

There was barely a pause before the chick with the frizzy blonde hair stood up. "I'll go." She snapped her fingers and the blonde boy next to her gave a little jump in his seat, scrambling to a standing position and taking the form of a gun, which she caught deftly.

She uses a gun.

I… am not surprised. She looks the type.

"Excellent. And your name is?" Ian grinned. She grinned right back. "Joice, Joice Fairfax. And this is my weapon, Robert. He's a real coward… She smirked. "So who'm I fighting?" There was a silence, then the kid in the epic 3D glasses stood up, along with his partner. "We are. I'm Darrin, and this is Venashi." The girl took the form of a bo staff, which he spun while grinning wickedly.

She beamed. "Let's go." And they started fighting. Joice was pretty skilled, for such a weird looking girl. She was real vicious though; didn't seem to care if Darrin even survived. I think Darrin would have lost, but then his weapon took her human form. And Joice slapped her across the face.

That's when shit went down, man.

Damn, did that girl ever have a sharp shriek! For ears as strong as mine, it was a real pain, and I resisted the urge to whimper. "MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!" Suddenly she was attacking Joice so blindingly fast, I was surprised Joice had time to defend. And then? "GOD YOU PEOPLE REEK!" She suddenly yelled out, sitting into her seat and dropping Robert carelessly. He transformed back, holding his head and scrambling away from her nervously.

What? Trent spoke my thoughts. "What?" She glared at him. "You all reek of madness! It's so annoying!"

"I'm not mad." Darrin protested, but Venashi just laughed. "I am!" She grinned insanely, and Joice sent her a death glare. "Geez, can't you handle your own madness! You reek!"

Ian walked up to where she sat, her head in her hands and her eyes darting. She looked more insane than the rest of us, and I felt a stab of annoyance. She had no right to lecture us about madness. Ian grabbed her wrists, forcing her to look at him. "Please, calm down."

She pulled away, growling. "You don't know what it's like! It reeks! The stronger it is, the more it stinks!"

I noticed a girl peeking into our room and looking SO freaked out, but I stayed a bit longer, listening to them talk. "What are you talking about?" Ian looked really confused, about as confused as I was. I felt kinda bad for both of us, before Joice explained. "The madness… I can smell it; it smells incredibly strong. Especially from HER." She glared at Venashi, who was now checking herself out in the mirror. Ian tried to calm her down, but she just got more and more stressed, before running out of the room.

I sighed as the bell rang at that exact moment. Talk about good timing. I was out of there—what a strange place. That's when I saw the girl who'd peeked her head in, along with Venashi. A redhead was running up to them. "Hey, guys, I met someone!" He said cheerfully. I leant against a wall and put my headphones over my ears, closing my eyes and listening to the discussion curiously.

Like I said, DWMA. Strange place.


End file.
